A Good Day
by deaths demise
Summary: a oneshot take of after the final battle as blaise is waiting for harry, his love! to wake up. story is slashpairing in blaises pov. drabble of how it got to where they are: today is a good day, a great day, everyone around me tells me so, for today...


Hi!!! this is my first fanfic, so i hope you enjoy and also please review as constrcutive criticism and advice is always welcome but lets not go foolish and harsh on it okay!!! lol haha!!!

A Good Day

Today is a good day, a great day, everyone around me tells me so, for today Voldemort died, the Deatheaters died, and The Order of the phoenix and the Aurous won the war for Wizarding Britain and the world. The Light side triumphed over the Dark Forces. The people of Britain are rejoicing.

We've triumphed over evil, there free and safe again. Safe to continue there little carefree lives, without fear of being hit by a green Avada Kedavra curse each time they step outside by men in black robes and skull masks.

But how soon they all forget the price of their freedom, the innocent lives lost to this war. The battlefield is still littered with bloodied bodies and cold blank shock filled eyes, from the fight earlier this very morning. The families torn apart from such loss and grief, loved ones fallen to death's clutches, children gone too soon, parents outliving them.

For what does it matter? For if they wore the mask then, they were evil and deserved it and if not, why in the words of my old headmaster, "it was for the greater good", and the fell as heroes.

I scoff at this thought, as I shift in the hard, stiff, blue backed chair I sit in, refusing to let sleep claim my battered and bruised self.

For how can such a large loss of life be for the greater good, how can it all be justified, all that's been done by both light and dark?

The people who've lost loved ones, they grieve, yes, but they also smile and are currently rejoicing. Saying "its what they would've wanted, our world is safe now." But it's still the same place, same dumb rules and outdated laws, same prejudice and hypocrisy with the same old sheep following the Ministry. Just as it has been for centuries. Its just we now have one less Dark lord and his evil henchmen to deal with and worry about.

I rub my hand tiredly down my pale face, in an effort to stay awake, to continue my vigil over the one who truly saved us all. Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-The-Defeater-Of-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Golden Boy of Gryffindor, the Saviour of the Wizarding World.

Not that he asked for any of that, if memory serves time and time again he just wanted to be normal. He just wanted to fit in, in out world as the Dursleys never let him fit in, in the Muggle one. But we didn't allow it, we only saw the titles and lay all out hope on him, his 'friends' never saw him, the true person 'just Harry', they saw someone who needed to be watched and shaped just like the headmaster hinted at them to do. Despicable.

The public were no better, laying all their hope on him, a child! Yet he went along with it, he saw what it was doing to him, knew what he would do and still he did it. A true Gryffindor at its bravest or perhaps its stupidest.

So naturally it was him who saved us all today, he killed Voldemort, cast a spell to re-join his soul and then beheaded him with the sword of Godric Gryffindor. In true Gryffindor fashion of bravery and courage, the might of the lion.

The people, they public proclaim him a hero, talk of him, smile and laugh, raise their drinks high and cheer "To Harry Potter Our Hero". But they don't know him, they don't love him like I do for he's not a real human being to them but an idol, a puppet, a figurehead, someone to use, a scapegoat.

Those in power will and have used him to win their war, using those he loves against him just as Voldemort did. They did not see what it did to him, the deaths, the blood, the killing, it tore him apart, for he remembers every name, every face of those he killed. They haunted him, for he's not a killer nor a saviour, he's just a boy who wants to be normal, to live.

"He's only seventeen for fuck's sake", I screamed at them all once, he just smiled at me sadly with sorrow hidden in his eyes green depths. Still they trained him, Dumbledore, The Order, even the Professors. God I hate them all for what they did! There must have been another way. There must have. They moulded him, trained him, guilted him into being their little tool, doing as they wished, making him a weapon to win the war for them.

Today the rewards of their hard work came, when an attack on Hogwarts occurred. He marched off leading the fight against the death eaters, and after many hours of weary battle and heavy spell casting he came face to face with Voldemort himself and duelled, killing him with the sword. But not before sustaining heavy blood loss and injuries form all of the curses being thrown about, which combined with severe magical and mental exhaustion causing him to collapse after killing Voldemort and making it so all of his Marked Death Eaters fell as well, a sort of virus the Muggleborns called it.

He did what they wanted of him and are they here now as he lies exhausted and unconscious, drained physically and magically as well as mentally? No! There off celebrating and bragging how it was their training that did it. They don't care about the condition he's in now, he's done his job, so what does it matter?

They may not care but I do! I love him; he is the world to me. I will stand by him always, to pick up the pieces that they have left behind, to put him back together again. I will hold him and talk to him when the nightmares get to be too much, as I have done for a while now, years even. I'll kiss him and tell him how much I love him no matter how broken he's become due to this war, or how haunted his eyes are because despite it all he's still the guy I feel in love with all those years ago, with his flyaway crows hair of the deepest black, his dazzling evergreens eyes and pure white porcelain skin.

And I know that he still loves me the same as ever despite the scars I now bare from this fight, I smile gently as I imagine what his face would be like if I tried to get him to turn away from me as my skin is no longer a perfect unmarred milk chocolate, but will now forever have ridges to it on my chest and back thanks to my old housemate who turned dark on us all.

Huh, I sigh, yes today was a good day my love but it was a costly one, far more so than any of us could've imagined. I'll tell you a secret my love today was a good day but tomorrow is set to be an even better one, for you've done as they asked, your no longer needed, can no longer be guilted into staying, for your free my love and we can leave now, be together as we've always dreamed to be, just the two of us.

A rare true smile spreads its way over my whole face in a rather dopey expression, as I think of the life that awaits us now that he's free of them, it will be one of happiness and pure bliss, just us my love.

I lean across the space between us and kiss his lips in a gentle quick peck as I think of all the joy that awaits us starting tomorrow. As I sit back I notice his full velvet red lips moving a fraction wanting more, as his eyelids begin to flutter open. Welcome back my love.

Yes today was a good day but tomorrow will be even better.

there it is hope you liked!!!

read and review!!!


End file.
